The Ups and Downs of Love
by bitascull
Summary: Bella is a famous singer. She is tired of the paparazzi following her around. She decides to live with her father in Forks, Washington. Emmett cullen lives there. He is a shy quiet guy. What will happen when they meet.sum inside. Changed title. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story!**

**I know I haven't been updating my other stories**

**But… I just got a new idea!**

**Plus if you want to be my beta reader PM me**

**Or something…**

**I also have a poll up so vote!**

**Hope you like this new story!**

**If you want to see something in the future…**

**Tell me!**

_Summary: Isabella is a famous singer. Everyone calls her Izzy Swan even though she hates it. She is tired of being followed around by paparazzi so she decides to move in with her dad, Charlie who lives in Forks, Washington. Emmett Cullen lives in Forks, Washington. He's a quiet guy except for when he is by his family and friends. What will happen when they meet?_

**BPOV:**

"Mom, not another interview! I hate them! It's bad enough I can't have privacy." I yelled at my mom. She only cares about me because I make enough money that she doesn't have to work. Same with her new husband. He's a baseball player. If I leave she'll be just fine without me but I make more than him so she doesn't want me to leave. She keeps on trying to make me do publicity stuff which I _hate_ doing.

"You are going to do it and that's final!" She yells back.

"Fine I am going to do it," She smiles triumphantly, "_but_ I am telling the interviewer that I am taking a break." Take that.

"What? You can't leave. I forbid you to take a break!" She so did not forbid me.

"You can't forbid me anything. I am taking a break to have some privacy and I will be going to stay with Charlie."

"But I need you!"

"No you don't! I want to be a normal kid again for a little while! I will do the interview after the concert but that's all."

She looks like she wants to argue but I just shake my head and turn to go upstairs. I slam my door and rummage through my room for my cell phone. It's an Apple iPhone 3G 'Kings Button'. I love it but I always lose it. It's kind of sad.

Found it! I do a little victory dance. "Hello." A gruff voice answers.

"Hey char-dad."

"Hey, Bells." I smile at my nickname. I _hate_ the name Izzy.

"Do you think I can stay with you for a little bit? I need a break." I say nervously.

"Of course! I can't wait. I'll sign you up at Forks High, okay? When will you be coming?" Wow, I didn't think he'd be this excited.

"Well… after the concert and interview tomorrow. So I'll probably leave early Wednesday morning, alright?"

"Alright, see ya then, kiddo. Call me with the flight details."

We said our goodbyes. After I hung up with him, I went and got ready for bed. That night I went to bed with a smile on my face. I can't wait to be normal again.

I woke up that morning and got around as fast I could. Today is my last interview and concert for a while! I can't wait until this day is over.

I mean I love singing and all but I miss being normal. I went downstairs and called my agent. I told her my plan and she was excited for me. She knew how I felt. She said she would deal with everything for me. God bless her. She's the most awesome agent ever.

When my mom came in the kitchen, she just glared at me and took a seat next to Phil, my step father. I just rolled my eyes and ran upstairs. I was almost at the top until I fell. I am _the_ clumsiest person ever! I can dance but I can't walk. Ironic, huh?

I went to my closest which is huge, I might add. I grab a pair of dark skinny jeans and a baby blue shirt. I grab everything I needed and ran to the garage to get my car. It's a yellow Lamborghini Diablo Roadster. I also have two other cars but I don't use them much. They are an orange Saleen S7 Twin Turbo and a lime green dodge viper. The only time I use them is to get away from everyone which means I won't be able to use it much.

I sigh. I am so bringing my baby, that I am driving right now, to Forks. Finally I am here at the concert stadium. When I get inside I see my agent waiting for me. I hug her and say, "How are you, Jane?"

"I am fine darling. I got everything settled out about the move! Your flight leaves at 6 in the morning. The flight lands at 9. (**A/N no idea what I'm talking about. She is in California by the way)** We are shipping your car there too. It'll get there by the time you get there, okay? The limbo will take you home. How's your mom taking it?"

"She hasn't talked to me since I told her. She'll get over it."

"I'm sure she will."

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. I rehearsed my songs and than the remainder of the day was me being in a chair getting my hair and make up done. I finally had time to change into my outfit which is so cute! It's a pink spaghetti strap dress. Usually I don't like pink but I make exceptions.

Finally concert time! I walk out on to stage. "How's everyone tonight!" I scream in the microphone. I got 'good Izzy".

"My first song I am going to sing is Fairytale."

**Fairytale by ME! (It kind of sucks.):**

"Hit it Phillip

Have you ever wished life was a fairytale?

That you could go up to the guy you like and say,

"What do ya know, Joe?"

But no! Life aint a fairytale.

You got to wake up and come back to reality.

**Chorus: **Life aint a fairytale.

You can wish all you like,

But you won't get any chocolate from you Prince,

Unless you go and talk to him.

You have to believe in yourself,

Or you won't get your prince charming

You have to go out and get what you want.

**Chorus: **Life aint a fairytale.

You can wish all you like,

But you won't get any chocolate from you Prince,

Unless you go and talk to him.

"Did you guys like that!"

The rest of the concert went smoothly. The whole audience loved my new song. I did the interview. I told her I was having a break from Hollywood. I went home in the black limbo and packed. It's cold and rainy in Forks so I couldn't bring half my stuff. When I was done, I had one suitcase and one duffle bag. I sigh and get ready for bed. I called my dad and told him the plain info. I went to bed with a smile on my face.

I woke up the next morning at four. I got in the shower and changed in black skinny jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt. When I walked downstairs to the kitchen I saw my mom was up. That's weird. She is never up this early.

"I'm here to show you off to the airport. Phil talked to me yesterday and I know how you feel. Bob will drive us there and help you with your bags." I smile at her. Bob is my mom's driver. He's an okay guy I guess.

I ate breakfast and got my stuff ready. We left by four forty-five. The drive to the airport is about ten minutes. I hugged my mom good-bye when I got to security. There were only a few people in line. Not many people were at the airport.

Now I am in first class on the plane. I didn't even ask her for first class ticket but I guess she decided to anyway. A lot people are starring at me. I sigh. Of course people would recognize me. I just hope no one bothers me.

Finally! I am here in Seattle. The plane seats were hurting my butt. I know first class seats are comfy but I can't sit for a long time. This is going to be one long car ride.

I get my stuff at the baggage claim and turn around looking for Charlie. Where is he? "Bells?" I hear behind me.

"Charlie?" I say hugging him. Usually I am not emotional but I haven't seen my dad in five years. He hugs me back stiffly. I get my non emotional from him. He grabs my bags while I grab my duffel bag. We put my stuff in the back of his cruiser. "Dad do you think I can drive my car down there? It should be in."

"Of course, honey. I'll come with you just in case there are any problems, alright?" I nod. I got my car without any hitch and I drove in front of my dad since he is the police chief of Forks. I drive the speed limit. I do not want a ticket from my dad.

We arrive at the house in an hour. My dad helps me put my stuff upstairs and leaves me to unpack. It took me about thirty minutes to do so.

My dad ordered pizza and we watched the basketball. It felt good to do regular things again. Around ten I went upstairs to get ready for bed. I have to wake up at five thirty to get ready for Forks. I fall asleep wandering what is going to happen on my first day.

**This is it! **

**Did you like it? Hate it?**

**All the pictures are on my profile!**

**Her phone, concert dress and her yellow car!**

**If you want to see her other cars. I'll post the pictures. **

**Check out my poll too!**

**I'm thinking about starting another chapter for this one!**

**Alright?**

**REVIEW! And I'll be your BFF.**

**Also if you have any title ideas… Tell me! I didn't know what to name this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Review!**

**I am a Beta reader if you need one…**

**Also I am looking for one!**

**Also a new title… any ideas are welcomed!**

**Hope you like it!**

**BPOV:**

I woke up at five thirty to get ready for my first day at Forks High. I haven't been to real school for about five years and I am in the middle of my junior year. I am so nervous. I have been looking for an outfit in my robe for the last ten minutes. I am going to end up late. Finally I grab a random pair of skinny jeans and a plain tan sweater. Tonight I am picking my clothes ahead of time.

I blow dry my hair and leave it naturally curly. I put on lip gloss and mascara. I like the natural make up. I run downstairs, grab a granola bar and my purse. My dad already left. He left a note saying that if I wanted to go grocery shopping, there was money in a jar in the pantry. I grab my car keys and ran to the garage. My dad decided to let me put my car in his garage. He even put an opening device so I can open it. I push the button for the garage to open. I speed off to my new school.

There were a few parking spots left. I swung into the first space I saw. Everyone was staring at me car with their mouths on the ground. Not literary but still. I took a few deep breaths and open the car door. When I am out the car I can hear gasps everywhere and than whispering.

I sigh and walk to the front office. Today is going to be a very long day. I walk into the office and feel a warm gust of air. An elderly lady looks up when she hears the door opens. Her mouth drops slightly. Either she's a fan or she has a grandchild. "Hello. I am Bella Swan, I am new here." I say politely.

"Aw. Yes! I thought you went by Izzy?" She says smiling hugely.

"Only on stage." I whisper to her.

She laughs. "Alright, dear. Here is your schedule. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. Here is also a map and a slip you need to have teachers sign. Oh and I don't mean to be a nuisance but can I have your autograph for my granddaughter?"

"Of course. What's her name?"

"Make it out to Lily." I wrote the autograph, said goodbye and left. Everyone was still staring at me. I looked down at my schedule hoping to cover my blush. I had English right now with Mr. Martin. I took a step and ran into something hard. Did I just run into a wall? I look up nope definitely not a wall. More like a hot guy! I have never seen any guy before that looked so cute and hot at the same time.

He had curly black hair and bright blue eyes. He had a lot of muscles. He looked like he could flick me across the room at any minute but right now he was smiling at me showing me his dimples. That's what makes me think he is also cute.

I finally found my voice. "Sorry, I didn't see you."

"It's alright. I wasn't paying attention either." He says shyly. He's shy? Whoa never would have thought of that.

This is awkward. "Well… I guess I uh will see you around." I say walking away. I wonder if he knew who I was.

"Hey!" I hear a voice say behind me.

I turn around to see a blonde spiky hear dude with baby fat cheeks. He was… adorable I guess.

"Do you need help finding your classes?" By the look on his face, I could tell he didn't want to get to know me. He was just using me. I've learned how to read people.

"No thanks. I think I can find them on my own." I turned around and left. After a couple of minutes I found my first class.

When I walked through the door, the bell rang. Just in time. Darn, the baby fat dude is in this class. "Can I help you?" a guy's voice asked me. Everyone was still staring at me.

"Yes, I am new here. I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella."

"Awe, yes. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"Okay. I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella. I was born here but I moved to Phoenix when I was a toddler. Five years ago I moved to California and became a singer."

"Alright, any questions?" Ugh. Baby fat dude raised his hand. Darn. The teacher pointed to him.

"Izzy," I cringe at the name. Doesn't anyone listen? "Do you have a boyfriend?" I cringe again.

"No." I say in a monotone voice.

It went on like that for a few minutes but at least they were better questions than the first.

"That's enough questions for Ms. Swan." I smile thanks at my teacher. "Why don't you take a seat by Mr. Newton or Mr. Hale?" I look over and find out Mr. Newton is the baby fat dude. I shudder thinking about sitting next to him. Mr. Hale is a curly blonde guy. Ooh. The guy I ran into earlier is sitting next to him. Score! I would've sat there anyway. I would never sit by Mr. Newton. I walk over to the empty seat and took off my backpack.

I love English. It is one of my favorite classes. We were busy for most of the class. So no one could talk to me which is a plus. I did see the brown curly hair guy look at me sometimes. "Class, I will give you the remainder of the period to talk amongst yourself. Bella may I speak to you for a minute?" I nod and get up.

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you mind giving me an autograph for my daughter?" He smiles sheepishly.

"Of course…" I let my voice trail off. I write a quick autograph.

I walk back to my seat and pull out my cell phone. I just realized I never told my best friend that I was moving. I know you're not suppose to text in school but pretty much everyone does it.

**(Bold is Bella** _and _italics_ is_ _Bruno Mars_ They are just friends!)

**Hey, Hernandez **(Peter Hernandez _is _his real name)

_Hey B! Where have you been?_

**I left. I'm visiting my dad. Sorry I didn't tell you. **

_That's all right! How are you liking dreary normal life? Ha-ha._

**It's awesome except for the stares. Ha-ha. I'll call you at lunch, okay?**

_Okay! Miss ya! See ya, B._

I put my phone away. I miss Bruno so much. He was one of my first real friends. "Hello?" Someone says waving a hand in my face. I blink a few times and notice a girl with short spiky hair.

"Sorry, were you saying something?"

"Yeah, I was saying I love your shoes!" I look down at my knee length black converse.

"Ummm… thanks?"

"I'm Alice Cullen! This is my boyfriend Jasper Hale and my brother Emmett." So his name is Emmett? Cute.

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Want to sit with us and some other friends at lunch?"

"Well if I get the chance to eat lunch. I have to make a phone call to my best friend."

"Oh! Okay, who's your best friend?"

"Bruno Mars."

"I love him!" The bell rings. "Bye!"

"Bye you guys." So far so good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Review!**

**I want to know what you think of it!**

**Any title ideas? Tell me!**

**Any ideas at all tell me!**

**Please! Review! **

**BPOV:**

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. A lot of people talked to me after first period but they were just using me. They weren't anything like Alice or Emmett.

Sigh. Emmett. I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. There's just something different about him. I sigh again.

Finally! I can call Bruno. I ran out to the hall to my locker. I shove all my stuff in there except for my purse. I run outside and inside my car. I like my privacy. I dial the familiar number.

"Hello." A voice on the other end says.

"Hey, Hernandez. How's it going?"

"Hey, B! It's going fine. Do you want a few tickets to my next concert? I bet you can give the extra to some friends."

"Oh my gosh! Yes. I haven't been to any of your concerts yet. How many are you going to give me?"

"How many do you want?"

"I'll get back to you about that."

"Are you at lunch?"

"Yeah. I am. I'm sitting in my car."

"You're not eating? I'll let you go so you can eat and gain some meat on your bones. Tell me how many tickets and backstage passes you want, okay? Peace."

"Peace."

I hung up and got out of the car. I hope I can find Alice in there. I open the cafeteria door and everything went quiet. I sigh and went to the snack bar line. I bought some chips and lemonade. I looked around the cafeteria. I noticed everyone sit up straighter. I finally see Alice standing up waving her hands crazily around. I never notice how short she was.

I start walking towards their table. When I'm a few feet away. I see Mike Newton. Yeah, the baby fat guy. "Hey Izzy!" I hear him yell. I cringe at the nickname. I told everyone call me Bella and no one has yet. "Why don't you sit with us?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Eww, gross!

"Ummm… no thanks, Mickey."

"My names Mike."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot."

I walk over to Alice's table and sit in between Alice and Emmett. "Hey, Alice!"

"Hey, Bella! How's your day been?"

"It's been pretty good. I just got off the phone with my friend, Bruno Mars." I hear the blonde chick gasp.

"I love him!" They both squeal at the same time. The boys look at them in shock.

"So… I guess you guys want to come to the concert with me. He said he'd give me free tickets and backstage passes. I just have to tell him how many tickets I need. So… how many people are going?"

Everyone raised their hand. "So… five plus me. Six tickets. You guys might want to check with your parents because it's in Seattle."

"Our parents will be fine with it. I'm Rose by the way. This is my boyfriend, Edward."

"Nice to meet you guys. Does anyone have biology next period?"

"Emmett does. Don't you Em." Alice asks.

"Yeah, I do. Do you want to walk with me?" Everyone at the table looks shock.

"Sure." Just than the bell rang. I think I am going to like it here in Forks, Washington.

**Review!**

**Also check out TwinkleScull**

**I wrote it with TwinkleBells.**

**Do you like it? Hate it?**

**Check out my other stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter!**

**I am on a role!**

**I won't update until I get 4 to 5 more reviews!**

**I know I'm mean…**

**But I don't care.**

**Check out my other stories!**

**Also search for TwinkleScull**

**I wrote some of that story!**

**Also I need title recommendations!**

**Thanks!**

**BPOV:**

Emmett and I walked slowly to our fifth period biology class. He's really quiet. I never would have thought he would be this quiet. We walked by a poster that said the winter dance was coming up. I've never actually been to a dance.

"Are you going to the dance?"

He seems startled that I said anything. "Alice will probably make me go." He says shrugging. "What about you?"

"I've never been to a real dance…" I say letting my voice drift away.

"So, you're going?" He asks shyly.

"Maybe. I'd probably have to go shopping though. I just don't want to go alone, ya know?"

He nods, not meeting my eyes. We start to walk again. We were close to our classroom, when Mike steps in our way. "Hey, Izzy. Want to go to the winter dance with me? Or are you going with this loser?" He says pointing to Emmett. Ok, that is the last straw.

"Listen and listen well. I want people to call me Bella. Bel-la, not Izzy. Second of all, don't diss Emmett. I hear you say one bad thing about him again, you will pay. Even if I hear one of your friends say something. I know people in high places. I suggest you move or I'll make you move." I say to him. I have anger problems when people diss my friends. "And about the dance, I would rather die than go with you. Plus I already have a date." Mike is standing there with his mouth wide open. "Move!" He moves out of the way in shock mode.

I grab Emmett by the arm and drag him to our class. I give my slip to the teacher and took a seat next to Emmett. _Crap!_ I thought _I just made him look like a wimp._ I turn to Emmett who is staring off in space.

"Sorry." He looks at me confused. "I'm sorry about what happened out there. I made you look like a total wimp. I should-" I was cut off by Emmett laughing. Now it was my time to look at him confused.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I think what you did was hot." He said. Wait did he call me hot? He looks shock that he said that. "I me-mean-" I cut him off by laughing. It was so cute seeing him flustered.

"Thanks. That was a compliment, right?"

"Yeah, that was."

"I have a question."

"Okay, ask away."

"Why don't you stick up for yourself?"

He hesitates before saying, "I was smaller than everyone in elementary school. Everyone made fun of me because I was so quiet. When I got bigger, they kept on doing it. I guess I was use to it."

"Awe. You should act like you'll do something. Act all big and tough and then they might stop."

"I'll try that."

"Promise?" I say sticking out my pinky finger.

"Promise." He locks his pinky with me. We stay like that longer than necessary but I am not complaining. "I have a question, now."

"What?"

"You said you had a date. I thought you didn't." I look down blushing. When did I start blushing again?

"I don't have one but I guess I should start looking." I say looking up at him under my eyelashes.

"Do you want to be my date, than?" He asks shyly. I nod and smile.

**Here's an update!**

**Look at my poll for the title of this story on my Profile!**

**Vote and Review!**

**Love ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**You guys are totally awesome!**

**Check out my other stories!**

**Review!**

_Previously: "You said you had a date. I thought you didn't." I look down blushing. When did I start blushing again?_

"_I don't have one but I guess I should start looking." I say looking up at him under my eyelashes. _

"_Do you want to be my date, than?" He asks shyly. I nod and smile._

**BPOV:**

We stare at each other for a while. Then it was like something went off in his head. "I mean do you want to act like I'm your date?" I try not to show my disappointment.

"You mean like a fake date?" I ask.

He nods. I guess he doesn't really like me. "Sure." I say with a fake smile.

He just nods not meeting my eyes. The rest of biology went by slowly. I was sad that he didn't want to go to the dance with me for real but I acted like it didn't bother me at all when really I wanted to cry. I have never felt like this before.

After biology, I went to gym without glancing at Emmett. He was in my class too but we didn't go together. We were partners for ping pong without talking to each other. It was really awkward.

Gym was my last class so I changed out of my gym uniform and into my regular clothes. I walked to my car ignoring the stares I was getting. I got in my car and without a glance to the side, I drove away.

I got to my dad's house and ran inside. When I was inside I ran upstairs to my room. I flung myself on the bed and cried.

When I was done crying I looked at my alarm clock to see that I have been crying for an hour. I can't believe I am crying over someone I just met. I shake my head and get up.

When I was off my bed I heard my cell phone going off in my purse. I walk over to my purse and get out my cell phone. I look to see an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella! It's Alice."

"Oh, hey Alice. How'd you get my number?"

"You gave it to me, silly. Are you alright? Have you been crying?" She gasps.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say not answering the last question.

"Oh, ok! Well Emmett told me you were going to the dance and I thought we could go shopping today! We can have the guys hold our bags! Have you talked to Bruno yet?"

"Sure shopping is great!" I say trying to sound enthusiastic. "I haven't talked to him yet. I will tonight or tomorrow, don't worry."

"Ok, great! We'll be at your house in half an hour! Everyone knows where you live. We'll take my car but Emmett and you might have to take yours okay?"

"Sure sounds fine. See ya then!"

For the next half hour, I changed my outfit. When I was ready, my eyes weren't as red. You could barley tell. I hope they don't notice. The doorbell rang when I finished my make up. I ran downstairs and opened the door.

**Review!**

**I do not own twilight!**

**This is the only time I am putting it there!**

**Ideas are welcomed! **

**Just review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**You guy's are totally awesome!**

**There is also a poll on my profile.**

**Vote to see which title you like best for this story.**

**I want to thank my friend, Celene & I LOVE Sparkley Scars**

**They suggested some ideas!**

**Vote!**

**Also give me some couples that you would like to see for a new story!**

**I'm thinking about doing a poll for that!**

**The name poll will be off on Wednesday!**

_Summary: "Ok, great! We'll be at your house in half an hour! Everyone knows where you live. We'll take my car but Emmett and you might have to take your okay?"_

"_Sure sounds fine. See ya then!"_

_For the next half hour, I changed my outfit. When I was ready, my eyes weren't as red. You could barley tell. I hope they don't notice. The doorbell rang when I finished my make up. I ran downstairs and opened the door._

**BPOV:**

When I opened the door I saw Emmett. I fake smiled at him. He smiled back but then it faded quickly. "Have you been crying?" He asks. Crap, I guess I haven't covered it up well enough!

"I was a little. Today was just a little over whelming." I lied.

"Oh." Was all he said. After a couple of awkward seconds, he said: "We should get going."

"Yeah. Where is everyone else?" I asked noticing no one outside except him.

"Oh, they dropped me off and told me to tell you to meet them there." Emmett replied. Wow, they're nice.

"Well… let me get my purse and then we can go." He just nodded. I ran upstairs and grabbed my purse. I ran back downstairs and Emmett and I ran outside to my car.

The car ride was silent but really awkward. We didn't talk at all. The car was eerily quiet. You could cut the tension with a knife. When we finally got to the mall, I was so happy that it wouldn't be silent. I shut off the engine and unbuckled my self. When I reached for the door handle, a hand shot out and grabbed hold of my wrist.

I looked over at Emmett in confusion. He just stared at me for a couple of minutes before his other hand came and grab me by my neck. I stared at him with wide eyes and shallow breaths. He slowly leaned forward and touched his lips with mine.

His lips were so soft. When his lips first touched mine they stayed still before they started moving slowly with my own. They moved together like they were made for each other. Then I felt his tongue asking for entrance. I gladly accepted. After a couple of minutes we pulled away breathless.

Once Emmett caught his breath, he pulled away. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

I just looked away out the window trying to hide my disappointment.

"Bella?" I heard Emmett say.

I slowly turned to face him. "Yeah?" I ask trying to act normal.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asks. I just nod.

I sigh. I can't do this anymore. I turn my whole body towards Emmett. If he doesn't like me then he won't kiss back. I learn over and kiss him. It takes him a couple of seconds to kiss back. We lean back after a couple of minutes.

**EmPOV: (Emmett)**

When Bella pulls back she looks at me and asks shyly, "Is that a yes to liking me?"

"That isn't a yes." She looks down. I grab her chin so she would look at me. "That's a hell yes." I said smiling. For once I'm not shy. She smiles back. I give her a small peck before opening my door and going over to her door to open it.

**You like it? Hate it?**

**I know it's not my best but… I have writers block. Sorry!**

**Don't forget to vote for a title!**

**Also ideas for couple pairings tell…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys!**

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter!**

**I changed my mind about when taking the poll off.**

**I'll take it off New Years or after.**

**I also want to thank PrincessGBRS for giving me another idea!**

**For my new story I was thinking of doing:**

**Carlisle/Bella or Sam/Bella**

**Tell me which one!**

**Here's the story**

**R&R**

_Previously: EmPOV: (Emmett)_

_When Bella pulls back she looks at me and asks shyly, "Is that a yes to liking me?" _

"_That isn't a yes." She looks down. I grab her chin so she would look at me. "That's a hell yes." I said smiling. For once I'm not shy. She smiles back. I give her a small peck before opening my door and going over to her door to open it._

**BPOV:**

Emmett got out of the car and came and opened my door. I smiled at him and got out of the car. I was so confused. Are we dating? Does he want to date me? Is he going to hold my hand? Is he going to tell anyone what happened?

"Hey are you okay?" Emmett's voice breaks through my thoughts. I look up to see Emmett looking down at me with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah. I was just thinking." I said smiling a small smile.

"About?" Emmett replied.

"Nothing important." I said and started walking away. A few seconds he caught up to me. We didn't talk we just kept on glancing sideways at each other.

When we walked in the mall I saw Alice and everyone waiting for us. Alice grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to a dress store. I looked over and saw the guys standing awkwardly in the corner. I laughed silently. I walked over to them. "You guys can go and I'll cover for you but I'm telling them you went to by them presents, Edward and Jasper."

"Thank you!" They said hugging me.

"What about me?" Emmett asks.

"You went to help them." I replied.

Emmett smiled thankfully at me. Then they all ran out of the store. I went back to searching for a dress. After a couple of minutes, Alice ran towards me. "Where are the boys?" She said in a rush.

"Edward and Jasper went to go get Rose and you a present. Emmett went to help." I said smiling.

"A present?" She asks. I nod. "Yeah!" She squeals. After a minute she calms down, she says, "Try this on." And throws this ugly type of green dress at me.

"Alice, no offense but I want to pick out my dress. Sorry." I say and continue looking. She stays there and pouts but after a while gives up.

After a couple of minutes I groan. Then I look down and see this gorgeous dress. It was blue and it had a bow on the side. (**A/N: remember all my pics are on my profile for all my stories. If you want to see how something looks, tell me.**) I smile and go try it on in the dressing room. When I was done changing I looked in the mirror and did I look hot. I opened the changing room doors and started heading towards the front of the store so I can show the girls. When I was almost out front, someone grabbed me by my arm and pinned me to the wall. I looked up to see…

**You like?**

**Sorry about the cliff hanger.**

**Remember to check out my community.**

**I also need help with my community**

**PM me if you can help!**

**Review please and check out my other stories and forums **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the update.**

**Sorry it took so long…**

**I decided to update the ones to the most reviews to the least. **

**This one won this time!**

**If you want a story updated review it then!**

**Keep on R&R.**

**Here it is:**

_Previously: After a couple of minutes I groan. Then I look down and see this gorgeous dress. It was blue and it had a bow on the side. __**(A/N: remember all my pics are on my profile for all my stories. If you want to see how something looks, tell me.)**__ I smile and go try it on in the dressing room. When I was done changing I looked in the mirror and did I look hot. I opened the changing room doors and started heading towards the front of the store so I can show the girls. When I was almost out front, someone grabbed me by my arm and pinned me to the wall. I looked up to see…_

**BPOV:**

…Mike. Ewe! He's touching me! What is he doing here? Did he follow me? What if he is stalking me? That would suck! "What are you doing here?" I manage to say.

"I know you like me. I can tell. I just wanted to get to see you in the dress that you are wearing when we go to the dance together."

"I'm not going with you! I have a date!" I said struggling.

"You were just saying that. I know you were!" He yells back. How can people not hear or see us?

"Yes. I. Do! I am going with Emmett!"

He laughs loudly. "Emmett can't do anything for you!" Right before I am about to knee him, a big shadow comes over us. Then Mike is yanked back and I fall free. I look over to see Emmett clutching Mike's shirt.

"If you ever touch Bella again, you will be sorry. I don't care if I end up in jail for what I am planning on doing. You got that? Do. Not. Touch. Bella! Ever again!" He pushes Mike back. Mike hits the wall and stands up quickly. He nods vigorously and runs away. When he's gone, I run over to Emmett and hug him hard. "I'm so sorry I didn't get here fast enough." He whispers in my ear. He's sorry? I should be thanking him!

"You shouldn't be sorry. I should be thanking you!" I said pulling back. I smile hugely at him. "Plus I think it was hot what you did." I said winking at him. He smiles hugely at me.

"I actually liked what I did. It made me feel good especially since I saw the look on his face." He says chuckling. I laugh with him.

After we were done laughing, he looked at me. "I love this dress on you!" He says still looking me over.

"Thanks I was thinking about buying it. For, you know, our fake date." I say the last part hesitantly.

I watch as his whole face falls. "I actually meant to talk to you about that." He takes a deep breath. "Do you want to go to the dance as a real date?" He's so cute when he is nervous.

"Well…" I say and watch as his whole face gets more nervous. "Of course! I would love to go to the dance with!" I said throwing my arms around his neck which was hard to do.

I can feel him smiling against my hair. Oh, how I love him. Wait! Love? No I can't be in love with him. Do I like him? Of course I do. A lot! But I don't love him or do I? This is so confusing.

I reluctantly let go of him. Then I look at my dress. Crap! Alice is going to kill me! "You cant let Alice know you saw this dress! Okay?"

"Okay." He says sighing. "But let me tell you something. You look hot in that dress!"

"I got to go show them. Bye!" I said and walking back to the front of the store. Once I got there, I looked for Alice and Rose. I found them over by the shoes. "Hey, you guys, what do you think?"

They turned around and squealed at the same time. "We love it!" Alice screams. "Go change. I think I found the perfect shoes for that dress." I nod and walk back to the dressing room. I don't like this dressing room because it is co-ed. Out of no where I get grabbed from behind and pulled into a dressing room. My heart beats quickly. It feels like it's going to jump out of my chest. The person chuckles. Wait, I know that chuckle! I turn my head slowly and saw Emmett.

"I can't you did that! Do you know how scared I was?" I said breathing heavy.

He chuckles again. "I'm sorry." He says smiling. "I just wanted to kiss you in this dress before you change." Since when did he become so… confident?

"When did you become so confident?" I asked.

"Since I met you. You know, you changed my life but for the good." He says smiling at me. I smile back and lean forward. He leans forward at the same time and we meet in the middle. We kissed for a few minutes until we had to breathe.

When were done, I pushed him out of the dressing room so I could change. After I changed out of the changing room, I saw Emmett went over to Alice and Rose. When I went to the shoe part of the store, I saw Edward and Jasper were there.

When I got there, Alice threw the shoes she picked and threw them at me. "Try them on. Now!" She demanded.

I nod my head and tried on the shoes. They were silver and about three inches. There was a diamond in the middle. It was really cute. Good thing I have good practice walking in heals because other wise I'd probably die.

When I was done putting them on, I stood up. I looked over at Alice and Rose. They both squealed. "These are the perfect shoes. You have to get them!" Rose says.

"Ok. I will get them! These are so cute!" I said while giggling.

The guys stood awkwardly in the corner. The girls came over and showed me what they got. Alice got a silver charm bracelet that says "I love you!" on it. Rose got heart earrings that say "I love you forever!" They were absolute gorgeous.

After that they left to go thank their men again. Emmett came up from behind and put his arms around my waist. I wasn't use to displays like this but I was scared about Alice making me talk. "Hey, I got you something!"

I turned around. "Emmett you didn't have to do that."

"I know but I want to."

"I don't like people spending money on me!"

"Too late!" He says and put something around my neck. I look down and see a diamond heart necklace. My mouth drops.

"You better have not spent a lot of money on this!" I say and give him a kiss on my lips. I notice Alice and everybody else is staring at us with smiles on there faces.

**Em POV:**

"It wasn't that much money." To bad she doesn't know I spent $229, I wonder if she would care. Oh. Well.

**Remember the more reviews I get for a chapter**

**The fast updates that story get…**

**I won't be updating anymore until I get more reviews for my new story: Let Me Love You**

**Check out the poll. It ends on the 2****nd****.**

**Happy 2010!**

**If anyone knows how Fiction Press works tell me**

**Also how community works too… Peace**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's an update!**

**I hope you like it! **

**As you can see I changed the title!**

**Thanks to I LOVE Sparkley Scars**

**If you want a sneak peek of a chapter tell me.**

**Also my contest is done.**

**Go and Vote!**

**Last but not least, check out my stories on Fiction Press!**

**Please!**

**R&R**

_Previously:_ _ "Too late!" He says and put something around my neck. I look down and see a diamond heart necklace. My mouth drops. _

"_You better have not spent a lot of money on this!" I say and give him a kiss on my lips. I notice Alice and everybody else is staring at us with smiles on there faces. _

_Em POV:_

"_It wasn't that much money." To bad she doesn't know I spent $229, I wander if she would care. Oh. Well._

**BPOV:**

After my little moment with Emmett, Alice and Rosalie dragged me off to the bathroom because apparently 'they had to go'. When we got there, they started squealing. I looked at them like they were crazy. What have they been doing? I sigh and shake my head.

"Since when!" They ask at the same time.

"Since when what?" I asked confused.

"Don't play dumb!" Alice yells, glaring at me.

_Geez, crazy little pixie_, I thought. "Don't call me that!" I said that out loud? Crap!

"Sorry, and I'm not playing dumb. What are you guys talking about?"

They look at me like _I'm _the crazy one now.

"Since when have you guys been going out?" Rose says the words slowly like I'm a four year old. She makes it sound like it should've been obvious.

"We're not going out." I said shaking my head.

"Sure you guys aren't. We saw you guys cuddling out there. Plus look at the little pretty necklace he gave you." Alice says touching the necklace on my neck, admiring it.

"That doesn't mean we're going out," I point out. "We're going to the dance together but he never asked me to be his girlfriend. Sorry to disappoint you guys. I should probably get going. My dad's probably worried." I say the last few words, and then walk out of the bathroom.

I don't know why I feel so mad. Maybe it's because they made assumptions about what was going on between us, and that bothered me?

I went to the bench where the guys were waiting with the bags. When I reached there, I grabbed the few bags that were mine. The guys looked at me curiously. I faked smiled at them. "I have to get going. My dad is probably worried." They nodded slowly at me.

"Can you take me home too? I'm getting tired." Emmett says. I sigh and nod.

I walk away from the bench with Emmett beside me. We walked in tense silence to my car. When we got to my car, we slowly got in. I was about to put the key in the ignition when a hand caught my wrist. I looked down at my wrist and saw a big hand holding it. I looked at Emmett curiously. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Did I do something wrong?" Emmett said. I jump at the sound of his voice. I look over at him and saw pain in his eyes.

"No… why would you ask that?"

"Well, one minute you were all happy and then you leave suddenly."

I sigh. He is _way _too observant. "I'm just mad at something Alice and Rose said. Don't worry about it," I said smiling reassuringly at him.

"What did they say?"

I stare at him feeling panicky all of a sudden. How could I tell him what they said? I don't even know why I'm mad. "Well… they assumed something that wasn't right." I said slowly, choosing my words carefully.

"What did they assume?"

I sigh again. I can't believe that I'm about to tell him. "They assumed we were going out," I said quickly and shut my eyes tightly. After a few moments, I opened my eyes. I slowly turned to look at him.

I saw him glaring out the window. I have never seen him look so scary before even with Mike. I moved my hand slowly and touched his arm. He ripped his arm away from me. I pulled my arm away slowly, willing the tears to not fall, but luck wasn't on my side. A few tears fell. The next thing I knew, arms were around me and I was in someone's lap. I looked up to see Emmett.

"I'm so sorry, Emmy." I whispered and started to sob.

He just tightened his arms around me. After who knows how long, I stopped crying. I sat there in his lap in silence. I was trying to enjoy the moment before he'd tell me to leave him alone. "You okay, honey?" He asks. I nod my head, wondering why he was being nice. "I'm so sorry I made you cry. I just got mad."

I look up at him confused. He was apologizing? "You have nothing to be sorry about. I shouldn't have made you mad. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going to be mad. I completely understand if you never want to speak to me again." I said looking down.

"Of course I want to talk to you again but can I ask you a question." I hesitantly nod. "Why are you so mad that they assumed that?"

I look at him and then sighed. "I don't really know why." He chuckles.

"Only you wouldn't know." I smile at him. And that's when I realized how close we were. Our lips were three inches away from each other and somehow we ended up getting closer and closer until our lips touched.

My new favorite hobby was now kissing Emmett. I love him so much. Wait- love again? Why do I keep thinking that? Wait! I gasp when realization sets in. Emmett takes that time to dive his tongue into my mouth. I kiss him harder with all the love I feel. He can't find out though. He'll probably just reject me.

After a moment, we pull back slowly. He stares at me and smiles widely. "Can I ask another question?" I nod, praying this would be good. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I stare at him shock.

**Sorry!**

**I know most of you guys hate cliffhangers.**

_**But what should Bella say?**_

_**Yes? No? Let's see how the dance goes?**_

_**Help a woman out!**_

_**Vote for my contest too!**_

_**Read my stories on Fiction Press and review**_

**Thanks to my new Beta Reader- TwinkleBells!**

**You are awesome!**

**PM me if you want an update with any of my stories.**

**It'll be confusing with the way I'm going to be updating.**

**Any ideas on how I should do this? Plz tell me!**

**Thanks you guys!**

**Check out all my stories!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long!**

**I am so sorry.**

**I feel so guilty for having you guys wait.**

**Who has a Fiction Press?**

**You should get one!**

**Read my stories on there.**

**VOTE FOR MY CONTEST!**

**Thanks. R&R**

_Previously: My new favorite hobby was now kissing Emmett. I love him so much. Wait- love again? Why do I keep thinking that? Wait! I gasp when realization sets in. Emmett takes that time to dive his tongue into my mouth. I kiss him harder with all the love I feel. He can't find out though. He'll probably just reject me. _

_After a moment, we pull back slowly. He stares at me and smiles widely. "Can I ask another question?" I nod, praying this would be good. "Will you be my girlfriend?" _

_I stare at him shock._

**EMPOV:**

I sat in tense silent. Would she say yes? Would she reject me? I was starting to get nervous. I looked over at her nervously. She was staring at me while biting her lips. I love it when she bites her lip. Sometimes I want to- no Emmett! Concentrate.

The next thing I knew, lips were on mine. My eyes grew wide but then I closed them. I kissed Bella back just as strong as she was kissing me. Yup, I am definitely in love with Bella. That's final. I didn't know what I was going to do about it, but all I do know is that I can't live without her.

We finally pulled apart and I smiled at her admiringly. Wait! Did that mean yes? Or was she just doing that to make me forget she asked? This woman is confusing me!

"What's wrong? Why are you frowning?" Bella whispered. I didn't even realize I was frowning.

"I'm fine." I said trying to sound reassuring.

"Don't lie to me." She said angrily and then she got off of me and started the car. I stared at her sadly. Why did I mess it up? I am such an idiot! I don't know why I lied. I guess I was scared she would laugh at me.

"Bella, I'm so so so so sorry." I said. I was practically begging her. She just ignored me and turned on the radio which just happened to be one of her songs. She started singing softly.

**Flashback by me! (I wrote for Little Missss) **

**Verse:**

The laughter  
the friendship after  
the sparkle in your eyes when  
I walk through the room again

The colors  
the carpets  
everything is still the same  
yet it's gone  
all gone.

**Chorus: **  
The house crumbles.

I stumble  
and the friends are gone  
the feeling is dead  
I am alone.

**Verse: **  
My best friend  
my boyfriend  
I remember this room  
the people  
that it saved.

The party  
the reunion  
everyone was safe.

**Chorus:**

The house is crumbling  
I stumble

And the friends are gone,  
the feeling is dead  
I am alone.

**Verse: **  
But then you go around  
see the children laughing in the background  
see the truth come down  
it's all gone

and you breakdown.

**End song**

I look over at her and see she's crying a little. I reach over and wipe her tears away softly. "I'm so sorry." I say resigned. I can feel tears well up in my eyes. I have never cried in front of anyone before and I am not about to start.

I look out the window and see that we were finally at her house. Wait, why are we at her house? I look over at her confused and see her staring at her lap. I want to wrap my arms around her and hold her but I stay still.

Finally I break the silence. "Why are we at your house?" I say softly.

"I don't know where you live." She says not looking at me. Oh, right.

"Oh." Was all I said.

We sat in silence before she looks at me with sadness in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Em." Why would she be apologizing? "You probably think I'm psycho. I get mad easily. I cry too much. I'm way too emotional. I'm going to do you a favor and get out of your life" She says. She opens the car door and got out. I sat there in shock for a couple of seconds as the meaning of those words sink in.

I get out of the car, realizing it was raining. Not that it really mattered to me right now. I ran to the door, where she was standing trying to open the door with the key. I grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. She looked at me in shock. I opened my mouth to speak but she shook her head. "Please don't make this any difficult, Emmy." I love how the way she says my new nickname. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"No please! Hear me out." I beg her. She reluctantly nods. "I don't want you to leave me. I want you. I only lied because I didn't want to be rejected. You didn't answer my question about being my girlfriend so I lied. Please don't leave me." I beg. She looks at me for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry." She whispers. I freak out and pull her against me so she won't leave. I wrap my arms around her.

"Please don't leave." I whisper over and over again. After the tenth time, I heard her angelic laugh. I look down at her, hurt. She looks up at me.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that you thought I was saying sorry and that I was going to leave. I was saying sorry about not answering you." She says while giggling. I couldn't help but smile down at her. She was too cute. "Yes." I looked at her confused.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend." She said slowly. I look at her for a minute. Memorizing her features. Then I kissed her. It was the perfect romance movie moment. We pulled away and I smiled at her.

"You just made me the happiest guy in the world. Now let's get you inside I don't want you getting sick on me." I said. She laughed and turned around to open the door. We walked in together holding hands.

"I'm going to go get you a towel and then I'm going to take a bath." I nod my head. She runs up the stairs and only trip once. I chuckle quietly. She comes back down a few seconds later with a towel. She hands me it, gives me a quick peck and a promise to be back soon. I dry off and walk into the living room. I pull out my cell and sit on the couch.

"Hello?" A soft voice says.

"Hey, mom."

"Emmett? Hey honey! What's going on?" Esme's voice fills the phone.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought you might want to know I might be home late." I said. I didn't even know if that was true but I did know I didn't want to leave her any time soon.

"Oh! Why?" Esme says worriedly.

"I'm just going to be spending time with my girlfriend." I say smiling at the last word.

"Girlfriend!" My mom shrieks. "Since when do you have a girlfriend? And when do I get to meet her?" My mom says excitedly. I could hear my dad in the background asking what's going on. "He has a girlfriend! Now shush! I want to hear his answers."

I chuckle. "Well she chief Swan's daughter. Isabella Swan." I smile. "She's great, but I don't know when you can meet her."

"Chief Swan's daughter? Does he know? You have to be careful, Emmett McCarty Cullen. Isn't she also a famous singer? I just love her music. Well okay… bye honey. See you. And remember be careful, and be a gentleman. Bye, hon. Love you."

I chuckle. "Okay. Bye mom. Love you too. Tell dad I say hi." I say the last few words, then hang up. I smile again and dial another number.

"Hello?" A bitchy voice says,

"Well hello to you too." I say back.

"Where are you, Emmett. The guys said you went with Bella. Why? You shouldn't waster your time with someone who doesn't want to be with you." Rose says angrily.

"Why do you think she doesn't want to be with me?" I ask curiously.

"Well when we thought she was going out with you, she sounded like it was the last thing she would ever want to do."

"Huh. That's weird. When I asked her out not so long ago she said yes."

"What? Now you guys are going out?" Rose screams.

I chuckle. "Yup." I hear shower turn off. "I have to go. Bella's going to be down soon. I'll see you tomorrow. Tell everyone hi. Bye."

"Bye, and sorry." She says hanging up. A few minutes later Bella came down looking as cute as ever. She was in a red tank top with Betty Boop on it. She had on a pair of shorts that matched. On the tank top and shorts there was a blue bow. It was the most adorable thing I have ever seen.

"You can take a shower if you want. You can borrow some of Charlie's clothes." She said holding out a pair of gray sweatpants and a cop t-shirt. I didn't want to be away from her anymore but I thought I probably should take a shower.

"Thanks." She brought me upstairs and showed me how to work the shower. I took the quickest shower I could. I didn't like being away from her. When I was done and changed in her dad's clothes, I grabbed my old clothes and walked downstairs. I saw Bella curled up watching TV.

"Can I dry my clothes?" She nodded and went to get up. "Don't worry about it Bella. I'll do it myself just tell me where it is." She sighed but pointed towards the door by the kitchen. I went and dried my clothes and ran upstairs so I could hold my Bella.

"Do you want to watch the _Godfather?_" She asked when I walked in the living room. I smiled and nodded. She put the movie in and sat on the far end of the couch. _Too_ far away. I sigh and scoot close to her.

"Do you mind if, um… I hold you?" I say nervously. She looks at me and nods. I smile widely and pull her towards me. Within a few minutes I fell asleep.

**BPOV:**

I looked up to my boyfriend; I smiled at that thought, and saw him sleeping. He looked so adorable. I ran my hands through his hair. He sighed and smiled in his sleep. I turned back to the TV but had to turn back when I heard mumbling. He sleep talks, like me! Yay, I'm not the only one.

"Bella." He mumbles and tightens his grip on me. "Hmmm. I love you, Bella." I gasp softly. He loves me! Well in his sleep he does.

"I love you too." I whisper before I let the darkness take me.

**EMPOV:**

I wake up to mumbling. I look over to my side and see Bella curled up against me. He head in my neck. I sigh happily. I hear mumbling again. I look down again and realize it was Bella. I listen carefully. "Em." She whispers. "I love you." She says snuggling to me. I stare at her in wonder. I have never felt this way before.

"I love you too, Bells." I whisper. I watch her for a few a minutes until I hear a throat being cleared. I jump. I look over and see Chief Swan. Crap! This can't be good.

"You are?" He asks, looking me up and down.

"Emmett Cullen, sir." I say.

"Dr. Cullen's son?" I nod. "You two… uh are dating?" He says awkwardly.

I look down and smile at Bella. I stoke her hair. "Yeah, we are."

"Since when?" I look back at him.

"Today." I say smiling.

"Ok. We'll talk about this later. Good night." He says and turns to the stairs. I stare at him shock.

"Emmett?" I hear Bella say. "What's going on?"

"Your dad just got home." She looked at me worriedly. "Don't worry, honey. Go back to sleep."

"Are you leaving? Please don't!" She begs.

"I'm not, honey. I'll stay here, okay?" She nods and we both drift back off to sleep.

**How did you like it?**

**Remember to sign up for Fiction Press! **

**And look for my stories!**

**VOTE FOR MY CONTEST!**

**Thanks. R&R**

**Thanks to my beta reader!**


	11. READ! URGNET!

You don't know how sorry I am that I haven't updated in months. I have been having a really hard time and still am. I know you might think I am making up excuses but I'm not. I've tried writing but it didn't work out. Now you can skip this part if you want to the bold. I am still having a really hard time but I'm trying to move on. I hope once I get back into it I'll get better. School is about to start for me so it might take me a long time to write regularly. It just depends on my classes. I am sorry once again.

**I'm going to start slow and work on one story right now. There's a poll on my profile and I would like you to choose which story. If I know where to begin in the story, I will update it soon. If not then I'll try my best to do it soon. So please do the poll as soon as possible. I want to start writing! Thank you and sorry again.**

AND CauseILikeEmHot WON MY CONTEST!


	12. Waking up

Sorry for not updating. The author's note tells it all. Please vote for which story you want to update. I will try to update some of my stories as quickly as possible. If you have any questions or anything please just PM me. **Now my stories may be different and I'm sorry if you start to dislike them but without all of you, I would have given up. Thank you. (: **

_People die_

_But life moves on_

_People move_

_And life moves on still_

_Don't leave me here._

By: Me

_Previously: _

"_Emmett?" I hear Bella say. "What's going on?"_

"_Your dad just got home." She looked at me worriedly. "Don't worry, honey. Go back to sleep." _

"_Are you leaving? Please don't!" She begs. _

"_I'm not, honey. I'll stay here, okay?" She nods and we both drift back off to sleep._

**BPOV:**

I woke up to warmth around me. I looked around confused. Where was I? Then last nights events came flooding back to me. I looked over quickly and saw Emmett snuggled to my right said with his arm around me. He looked so adorable. His black curly hair was falling into his eyes. He looked so at peace. I sighed and looked around for the clock. Crap… it's 5:30 in the morning. At least it's Friday. I don't even know why I started school on a Thursday but I'm glad I did.

"Em, wake up!" I said softly, shaking him. He looked around all confused but once his eyes fell on me he smiled.

"Hey. What time is it, Bells?"

"About 5:30. We should probably get you to your house so you can get around."

He frowns. "But I don't want to. How about you get around and then you can hang around my house while I get around?" I look around in panic. As in meet his parents? "You don't have to if you don't want to…" He says looking down.

"No it's not that. I'd meet your parents' right?" Realization crosses his face.

"If you don't want to then it's okay. I just don't want to be far from you and I know my mom is dying to meet you…" He trails off. He talked about me to his mom?

"In that case, I love that plan." I smile widely at him. "You wait here and I'll get around." Today feels like it's going to be a great day! I just hope Charlie doesn't find him. I have no clue what he'd do. I shook my head as I grabbed some clothes.

**EMMETTPOV:**

I watched as Bella ran up the stairs quickly. I sighed and sat up the best I could. Best night sleep ever! I don't think sleep will ever be the same after this. I love everything about Bella. I love kissing her, hugging her, talking to her, sleeping with her, the way she eats, just everything! I guess I should call mom before she goes crazy and I get any more distracted. I looked at my phone and saw I had a new voicemail.

My mom's voice floated through my phone. _"Emmett, honey, Chief Swan called and told me you and Bella fell asleep on the couch. That's totally fine. Call me when you get up. Love you!"_

I dialed the number, wandering if anyone was awake yet. "Hello? Emmett?" My mom says quickly. I could almost feel her excitement through the phone.

"Hey mom, I just woke up. I was wandering if Bella can come home with me after she gets done." I say quietly, trying to stop from squealing like a teenage girl.

"Of course, dear! That would be fantastic! Does that mean I get to meet her? Oh I can't wait! Make sure she doesn't eat. I'll make food here." I heard her say excitedly.

"Will do, mom. Love you!"

"Love you too, honey!"

I pressed end and leaned back. How did I get so lucky? I don't see why _the_ Izzy would want to go out with me. But I guess she's not _the_ Izzy. She's Bella. No, wait, she's my Bella. I wonder how long she will be here. Would she just leave one day and never come back? No, that's not Bella. What about her career? How would that work? I guess we have a lot to talk about.

**CPOV: (Charlie)**

I heard the shower going when I got out of my room. I still had a few minutes before work. I wonder if that kid is still here. I don't know if I like it that Bells already has an uh boyfriend here. I mean his family is good and I've never had any trouble with but still. She's my Bells. I just got her back. I don't want to lose her to _him._

I walked down the stairs and saw the boy sitting there looking up hopeful at the stairs but when he saw me his face fell. Dang I guess he has it bad. It's definitely time for the talk before it gets more serious.

**I'm sorry it's pretty short but I want some ideas for the "talk" Also what should Charlie call Emmett? You know he "forgets" his name. Give me any ideas. Do it through a review or through a PM. Sorry for the delay once again. Tell me what you think. (: Thanks for reading! Keep voting. Oh and if you get the chance please read my FictionPress stories (:**


	13. The talk

I'm updating. Yay! Please don't forget to vote for the poll. Please vote because some stories that I know people read haven't voted for them… Also don't forget to review! **I will delete the author notes once I know more people have read them and once I edit the story. Whenever you have time please read my other stories and review! Don't give up on me just yet! Hope you guys like this update! Also thank you to **barcelona crow vampgirl **for giving me a name for Emmett haha**

_Forever doesn't exist_

_Promise me we'll be together for a lifetime_

_Never leave me alone_

_Never cause me pain_

_Stay here and love me_

By: Me

_Previously:_

_CPOV: (Charlie)_

_I heard the shower going when I got out of my room. I still had a few minutes before work. I wonder if that kid is still here. I don't know if I like it that Bells already has an uh boyfriend here. I mean his family is good and I've never had any trouble with but still. She's my Bells. I just got her back. I don't want to lose her to him. _

_I walked down the stairs and saw the boy sitting there looking up hopeful at the stairs but when he saw me his face fell. Dang I guess he has it bad. It's definitely time for the talk before it gets more serious._

**Em POV:**

I looked up, hopeful, when I heard footsteps. I could feel my face fall when I saw it was Chief Swan. Wait? Crap! I take a deep breath and try to keep an indifference look on my face. He smiles a small smile. It's like he can smell fear…

"Uh… Good morning, Chief Swan." I manage to say. He just grunts at me.

"I think we have to talk. What did you say your name is again?"

"Uh… Ya sure. I'm Emmett Cullen, sir."

"Right. Right." He pauses to sit down. "Would you mind to tell me what's going on between you and my daughter, Everett?" I sigh. I feel like I'm D.J. off of Scrubs.

I decide to ignore the wrong name and say, "Well the thing is, sir, I really like her. She's the most sweet, caring, smart, and amazing person I've ever met." I sigh, dreamily. I could see him staring at me with something in his eye.

"I want to play bad cop," we chuckle at the irony, "but I just can't. You remind me of me when I was your age." He sighs. That's how I was when I met her mother. I was truly heartbroken when she divorced me. I still am but I can see now that she's not the girl I met in high school. I just don't want to lose Bells. I just got her back."

"I promise sir, I won't take her from you. You mean a lot to her. I won't hurt her either. She means the world to me now." I say with sincerity in my voice.

**Charlie POV:**

I looked at Emmett. I couldn't bring myself to call him Everett. He reminds me of myself so much. He has the same look I had when I found out I loved Renee. I sigh. "Alright. You guys can date but if I even see u look at her the wrong way, I will not hesitate to hurt you." He nods, enthusiastically. "Well I'm off to work. Uh tell Bells I'll see her later." He nods with a distant look on his face. I shake my head and walk out of the house.

**Em POV:**

I did not expect that conversation to go like that. At least I had his blessing. Although that wouldn't have changed anything. I don't think I would even be able to stay away from her. How did I live without her again? Oh ya. I was the big shy kid that people picked on. She sure has changed me. I can feel myself be a little more confident. God I love her. I'm not going to tell her anytime soon though… I don't want to scare her away. I cant believe it's only been about a day since I've formally met her.

"Emmy?" I looked up shocked to see my Bella. She looks so adorable.

"Hey, Bells. Your dad left a little while ago." She looks at me with worry sketched on her face. "Come here, Bells." She comes over and sits on my lap. "Don't worry. We had a nice conversation. He and I have more in common than you think." I smile at her. "Let's get going. It's almost six and school starts around 7:30." **(A/N: If only that was true…)** She nods and we head.

The ride there was silent. I couldn't have been more grateful that her car was an automatic. That meant I could hold her hand. I was kind of nervous for her to meet my parents but I knew they would love her like their own daughter. I don't know if Bella knows but she is my first girlfriend. She was my first kiss. She will be my first everything.

Once we finally pull into my dirt road driveway, I quickly get out and open her door for her. There is so much stuff I want to show her but I know I'll have to get ready and shower. I turned towards her and smile a dazzling smile. "Ready to meet my parents?" I ask.

**Ooh cliffy… Not really but ya know haha. I decided to update random stories right now because I can't make up my mind. I'll try to update as fast as I can with my other stories. I made a **facebook** for my stories. Once people start adding me I'll put up sneak peaks. Just look up **Bita Scull**. Thank you all for reading and please review! (: OH AND I CHANGED HER "BEST FRIEND." IT IS NOW BRUNO MARS (PETER HERNANDEZ) BUT HE WILL BE ABOUT 19 IN THIS STORY. It wont be Justin Beiber anymore. **


	14. READ! IMPORTANT Rewritting:

I AM SO SORRY! My flash drive erased all the stories plus I moved schools and life has been so hectic. I did not forget about you guys! I'm going to take down all the stories so I can redo all of them once I get all of them copied. Tell me which one you would like to see rewritten first. There is a poll on my profile. I will start as soon as I can! I am so sorry once again. Find me on facebook. Bita Scull, my profile picture is a dog. You can give suggestions and once things calm down there will be sneak peaks! Don't give up on me please(: Best wishes and thank you for sticking with me(:


End file.
